My Senior is a Vampire!
by Mitsuru Yuuki
Summary: Arum, anak baru dari Indonesia di W Academy yang muak dengan MOPD, tiba-tiba harus berhadapan dengan kakak kelasnya... yang bukan sembarang kakak kelas. Dia vampir, saudara-saudara! Bagaimana nasib tokoh utama kita? Romaniaxfem!Indo. Warning: extremely crack pair, hetero, dan ada typos.
1. Chapter 1

**My Senior is a Vampire!**

**by: Mitsuru Yuuki**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Pairing: Romania/fem!Nesia**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

* * *

Di sekolah manapun, pada awal masuk sekolah sudah pasti ada MOPD. Seharusnya itu merupakan kepanjangan dari Masa Orientasi Peserta Didik, namun tokoh utama kita, Arum Nesiasari Pertiwi seenaknya mengklaim bahwa kepanjangan MOPD adalah **M**asa **O**rang **P**enuh **D**erita. Hari-hari naas di mana para senior tertawa di atas penderitaan murid baru. Hari di mana anak-anak baru dengan polosnya membawa bom molotov dari warung sate atau emas murni dari warung padang hanya karena suruhan kakak kelasnya. Hari di mana anak-anak baru masuk jam 6 pagi dan pulang jam 4 sore, membuat orang tua murid berkata "_Anakku jarang pulang~ aku jarang belaian_." kira-kira seperti itulah. Dan salah satu peraturan wajib di MOPD adalah:

**1.) Kakak kelas selalu benar**

**2.) Jika kakak kelas salah, kembali ke nomor satu**

**3.) Jika kakak kelas tidak jelas benar dan salah, silahkan traktir kakak kelas mie ayam di warung Bu Darmin**

Begitulah definisi MOPD menurut Arum. Tentu saja dia sudah hapal dengan serba-serbi MOPD sejak SMP. Namun, tetap saja dia tidak tahu MOPD macam apa yang dia terima sebagai anak baru di sekolah barunya, _W Academy International School_. Namun sama saja dengan MOPD sekolah di Indonesia yang lain, peraturan MOPD mengharuskannya masuk jam 6 pagi.

Namun tidak pagi ini.

Arum salah melihat jam, jadi dia buru-buru datang ke sekolah dari tempat _kost_-nya tanpa menyadari kalau sekarang masih jam setengah tiga pagi. Dia memakai lengkap seragam SMP Negeri di Indonesia yang dulu tanpa memakai jaket atau _sweater_, jadi angin dengan mudah masuk ke kemejanya yang tipis.

"Dingin..." gumamnya sambil mengusap-usap jarinya. Saat itu, dia sudah tiba di depan gerbang W Academy International School. Meskipun angin dingin menusuk tulang, namun Arum kagum dengan sekolah itu. Ini yang kedua kalinya dia mendatangi sekolah super megah ini, yang pertama saat dia tes masuk. Bangunan kastil klasik bercat putih yang besar dan megah, taman super luas di halaman yang dihiasi patung-patung dari pematung terkenal berbagai negara, pohon-pohon besar dan rindang yang jadi peneduh sekolah, dan di bawah pohon-pohon itu terdapat kursi santai untuk para siswa yang ingin melepas lelah. Tak lupa, sekolah ini memiliki fasilitas super lengkap, yaitu berbagai lapangan olahraga, ruang kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, ruang musik, dan ada juga gedung perpustakaan super luas yang konon katanya juga menyimpan manuskrip para alkemis, bahkan gerbangnya sekalipun seperti gerbang kastil yang tinggi dan banyak jeruji-jeruji tajam. Inilah W Academy, sekolah terbaik di dunia.

Namun hanya satu kekurangan. Ke mana para murid sekolah ini?

"PERMISI!" teriak Arum semangat. Namun sayang, tidak ada jawaban. Arum melongok sekeliling, dan tidak ada seorangpun. Maklum, baru jam setengah tiga pagi. Namun tokoh utama ini terlalu malas untuk mengecek waktu di _handphone_-nya. Entah terlalu rajin atau apa, Arum ini. OSIS dan para jajarannya saja datang jam lima, apa Arum tidak keterlaluan?

Gadis itu kesal. Dia tidak mau sendirian di sekolah ini. Meskipun sekolah ini sangat indah, namun bangunan ini terlihat angker di saat gelap. Apalagi pepohonan yang tertiup angin malam, menambah suasana mencekam.

'Tunggu dulu,' pikir Arum. 'Seharusnya ada orang di sekolah ini kalau gerbangnya saja terbuka begitu. Pasti ada penjaga atau siapapun.'

Atas dasar pikiran itu, gadis Indonesia itu menjelajah taman sekolah. Siapa tahu saja ada penjaga yang bisa dia ajak untuk berbicara. Malas sekali kan, kalau sendirian?

**DUAKK!**

Tiba-tiba, Arum tersandung sesuatu. Dia yang terjatuh langsung menoleh untuk memeriksa apa yang telah menyandungnya. 'Kan sakit! Begitu Arum melihat ke bawah, ada seorang lelaki yang terkapar. Arum mengamati anak itu, memastikan kalau anak itu masih hidup. Rambut lelaki itu berwarna _strawberry blonde_, warna rambut yang sudah langka sekarang. Matanya bersinar kemerahan, dan kulitnya putih pucat dan mulus bagai boneka porselen. Dia memakai seragam W Academy, yang berarti dia murid sekolah ini, dan salah satu senior Arum. Satu hal yang Arum tahu, pria ini tampan sekali.

"Kakak masih hidup?" tanya Arum polos. Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada desahan kecil dari mulutnya yang mengindikasikan bahwa lelaki itu masih hidup. Dan ketika lelaki itu membuka mulutnya, Arum tersentak. Lelaki itu bukan senior biasa.

Gigi taring itu. Bukan taring manusia.

"KYAAAA!" teriaknya. Namun dia berteriak juga siapa yang datang? Ini baru menjelang jam tiga pagi!

Lelaki itu sepertinya terbangun mendengar teriakan Arum. "Siapa yang seenaknya menggangguku? Dan... aku mencium bau darah... bau darah yang tidak pernah aku cium sebelumnya..."

Arum mundur. Dia ketakutan, jelas. Ada apa dengan seniornya ini? Parahnya, dia menginjak ranting pohon. Lelaki itu sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Arum.

"Kaukah yang menabrakku, nona?" tanya pria itu. "Aku Vlad von Ilyasviel. Salam kenal."

"I... iya... maafkan saya!" Arum membungkuk sebungkuk-bungkuknya. "Saya.. Saya Arum!"

Vlad tersenyum melihat anak itu. Manis juga, pikirnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku meminta sedikit... ganti rugi karena kau telah mengotori bajuku? Seragamku kotor, dan aku juga harus mengorientasi anak baru."

Mati. Jadi Vlad adalah salah satu panitia MOPD? Tidak! "Sa.. saya..." Arum ketakutan. Lututnya bergetar hebat. "Tak punya uang banyak, kak..."

"Anak jaman sekarang tak punya banyak uang?"

"Maafkan saya!"

Vlad berpikir. Asyik juga mengisengi anak ini. Namun ketika dia mendekati Arum, dia merasakan getaran luar biasa. Anak ini.. berdarah _caubt_, jenis darah istimewa yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh sebagian orang. Vlad langsung tahu apa yang akan dia minta sebagai ganti rugi. "Boleh kuminta yang lain?"

"Apa kak?"

Vlad mendekat dengan jarak kurang dari satu sentimeter. Gadis itu ketakutan. Wajahnya memerah karena dipandangi dari jarak sedekat itu. Dari jarak segitu, Vlad bisa mendengar dengan jelas debaran jantung sang gadis Indonesia.

_"Darahmu."_

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari sang tokoh utama, Vlad seenaknya menyibak rambut panjang sang gadis dan menatap belakang lehernya. Hmm, sangat menggairahkan. Vlad menggigit belakang leher Arum. Gadis itu meronta berkali-kali, namun dia tidak bisa. Dia terlalu lemah untuk itu. Lama-lama, rasa dingin yang terasa dari tadi berubah menjadi hangat.. dan semakin memanas. Arum tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, penglihatannya sudah buyar.

Kemudian gelap.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Dari penulis: Gimana, Romania/fem!Nesia-nya? Absurd kan, kayak penulisnya? Ini emang crack banget ya -_-''. Tapi bagi crack lover kayak saya ini tiba-tiba ada di kepala saya dan langsung saya tulis aja deh XD. Sekarang baru prolog XD. Semoga kalian suka bacanya!

Dan sudikah pengarang ngaco ini minta review dari kalian, reader yang terhormat? Kalian boleh request pairing juga kok!


	2. Chapter 2

_#PlayList: Paula Seling & Ovi - Playing With Fire, Kholdun - Work Your Magic, Hey!Say!JUMP - Boku Wa Vampire *supaya bisa rajin ngerjain fanfic ini*_

Kembali dengan Yukkichi, saudara-saudara! Ini chapter 1 nya... semoga kalian suka :3. Jujur aja, Yukkichi juga ga tau kalo ternyata banyak yang suka fanfic ini~ ^_^

**Disclaimer: Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Author: Yukkichi alias Mitsuru Yuuki (Shine the Courage!)**

**Pairing: harem!Nesia *ditimpuk* in this chapter none I guess D:**

**Rate: M *awas dede bayi jangan baca ya~***

**Warning: OC yang menumpuk, full with straight crack pair, absurd story, Gakuen AU, harem!Nesia, ngarang abis, OOC akut, author yang kurang pengetahuan soal vampir malah sok-sokan bikin cerita vampir, alur mencurigakan. Dont LIKE? Awas kalau DIBACA! LIKE? REVIEEEW! XD**

**Maaf kalo Yukkichi datengnya telat banget, saya hiatus FFN pas puasa sih :3**

* * *

"Kau sudah sadar toh."

Arum mendengarkan sayup-sayup yang tidak begitu jelas. Arum pun membuka matanya. Meski buram, dia dapat melihat dengan baik. Sekelilingnya bukan lagi lapangan gelap seperti tadi, namun dia berada di sebuah ruangan khusus untuk perawatan, karena dia melihat kotak P3K dan lambang palang merah besar. Dia bukan lagi jatuh pingsan di tanah, sekarang dia berada di kasur yang empuk. _Rupanya ada yang menolongku_, pikirnya. Di sana dia melihat ada tiga orang pria berseragam W Academy di ruangan itu. Namun dia tidak melihat pria berambut _strawberry blonde _sialan itu. Hal apa yang telah dia lakukan terhadapnya selagi dia pingsan tadi? Sangat tidak bertanggung jawab!

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya seseorang menghampiri Arum. Pria dengan rambut _blonde_ sebahu, bola mata hijau, dan menyandang senapan ke mana-mana itu menyentuh dahi Arum, "Masih demam toh. Kok kau bisa anemia di fajar begini?"

Arum melihat _handphone_-nya. Masih jam setengah empat. '_Bagus. Jadi aku kolaps setengah jam.'_

"Berterimakasihlah pada Vash," kata seorang pria menunjukkan pria yang membawa senapan tadi. Pria yang sekarang berambut _blonde_ jabrik dengan alis supertebal yang membuat Arum berpikir ini benar alis atau kutukan atau_ barcode _produk di pusat perbelanjaan yang secara kebetulan menempel. "Dia yang menemukanmu, susah payah menggotongmu kemari, dan merawatmu hingga kau sadar."

_'Sangat bagus. Jadi bukan orang bergigi taring mengerikan itu yang membawaku kemari? Ke mana tanggung jawabnya? Jadi dia yang membuatku pingsan begini dengan menghabiskan darahku, mungkin saja melakukan sesuatu tanpa setahuku, dan malah seenaknya meninggalkanku begitu saja? Sekali lagi, ke mana tanggung jawab si brengsek itu?' _pikirnya kesal.

"Terima kasih, kak Vash," kata Arum sambil tersenyum sangat manis kepada pria yang menyandang senapan, membuat Vash sedikit blushing. "Dan terima kasih juga untuk..."

"Arthur Kirkland. Ketua OSIS di W Academy, penyandang medali olimpiade Fisika dan Ekonomi, IQ 295." kata pria beralis supertebal itu tanpa diminta. Arum pun agak risih dengan cowok yang belum apa-apa sudah menyombongkan diri selangit itu. "Padahal sekarang belum waktunya MOPD, namun kau membuatku lebih awal memperkenalkan diriku."

"Sudahlah Arthur," kata seorang pria yang kelihatannya berwatak dingin dengan jepitan di rambutnya. "Kasihan dia baru bangun sudah dibuatnya bingung denganmu," dia melihat sebentar ke arah Arum. "Oh iya, aku Nickolaas Bondevik, ketua pelaksana MOPD tahun ini. Salam kenal. Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Lebih cocok kau bilang ini sahur daripada sarapan," kata Arthur, "Kau lihat jam berapa sekarang?"

"Terserahlah."

"Salam kenal.. Kak Arthur... Kak Bondevik... Kak Vash... dan terima kasih atas yang tadi. Aku... belum sarapan,"

"Makan dulu saja," Nickolaas menyodorkan kotak bekalnya, "Awalnya aku membuatkan ini untuk adikku yang juga baru masuk sekolah hari ini, tapi dia tidak mau memakannya. Jadi makan saja, meski tidak terlalu enak tapi lumayan untuk menambah darah dan energi."

Arum malu-malu menerimanya. Begitu dibuka kotak bekal itu, terlihat ada _sandwich _yang berisi _fillet_ ikan dan aneka sayuran. Dari penampilannya, Arum memberikan nilai sembilan, apalagi yang membuatnya adalah seorang pria. Meski awalnya malu-malu menerimanya, setelah mencoba satu gigitan, Arum menghabiskan sandwichnya dengan lahap. "Terima kasih!"

"Kau masih kuat berjalan?" tanya Vash. "Tadi sudah kusuntikkan obat penambah darah, tenang saja. Begini-begini juga, aku adalah salah satu panitia MOPD sekaligus ketua ekstrakulikuler PMR."

"Terima kasih kak, aku kuat kok mengikuti MOPD ini."

"Ya sudah, sekarang sepertinya ada beberapa anak yang datang ke sini. Selagi itu, kau istirahat dulu saja di sini sampai MOPD dimulai. Kami para panitia akan ada persiapan dulu," kata Arthur.

"Sendirian tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Vash sedikit mencemaskan anak baru yang ditemukannya kolaps fajar tadi itu.

"Tidak apa-apa! Sekali lagi.. terima kasih.."

"Cukup, kau sudah banyak sekali mengucapkan 'terima kasih', rasanya." kata Arthur menghitung. "Kami permisi dulu ya!"

* * *

Sepeninggal para anggota OSIS yang baru saja mengenalkan diri itu, Arum berbaring sendirian di ruang kesehatan. Dia melamunkan, _sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan tadi sebelum pingsan? Apa yang kakak kelasnya itu lakukan ketika dia pingsan? Kenapa kakak kelas itu meminta darahnya? Dia vampir? Bukan manusia? Kenapa makhluk bukan manusia sekolah di sini, dan jadi seniornya di MOPD?_

Pertanyaan itu memenuhi pikiran sang gadis Indonesia sampai dia pusing sendiri. Menyebalkan! Kenapa dia tidak datang kemari, dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya?

Kalau bertemu lagi dengan pria sialan itu, Arum berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menyiksanya habis-habisan dan membuat darah vampir sialan itu mengering sampai dia tidak punya tenaga untuk mengisap darah orang lain lagi.

Dari tadi Arum merasa ada yang aneh dengan dadanya. Terasa begitu... sakit? Karena tidak ada orang di UKS, dia membuka kemeja SMP-nya dan membuatnya memperlihatkan bra-nya dan dadanya. Terlihat, ada suatu tanda yang bahkan Arum sendiri tak mengerti.

Apa ini pekerjaan vampir kurang ajar itu?

* * *

Hari ini masih jam 6 kurang. Matahari masih tampak sangat rendah, dan cuaca dingin khas dataran tinggi mulai menusuk. Namun murid-murid yang baru datang terlihat mukanya sangat beragam. Ada yang kedinginan, ada yang err.. kepanasan? Ada yang tertawa-tawa bersama teman-teman lamanya, ada yang mojok sendirian karena gak ada teman, ada juga yang sok akrab , pemandangan inilah pemandangan sekolah baru kita. Sebuah sekolah swasta yang-mungkin-lebih baik dari sekolah negeri kabupaten. Calon sekolah baru teman-teman kita ini, SMA W Academy.

Arum melihat suasana yang sudah mulai ramai dengan anak-anak berseragam SMP lainnya. Arum yang merasa keadaannya sudah baikan, meski kepalanya masih sakit segera bergabung dengan lautan siswa yang baru lulus Ujian Nasional itu. Tepat sekali dugaannya, tidak ada satu pun anak SMP-nya yang masuk ke SMA Internasional ini.

Dia berjalan sambil memerhatikan kakak kelasnya yang sibuk mempersiapkan acara MOPD. Ya ampun, mereka baru mempersiapkan sekarang? Arum pun tertegun melihat kakak kelas yang berdiri agak jauh darinya, yang sedang mengecek suara _mike_. Rambut _strawberry blonde _itu, taring itu... tentu saja Arum tidak akan melupakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan senior yang sangat dia benci sejak pertemuan pertamanya itu. Jujur sih, orang yang bernama... err... Vlad Von Ilyasviel itu-tidak diragukan lagi-memang tampan, namun tetap saja dia masih belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Kejam sekali dia, mengisap darah seorang calon anak kelas satu yang polos, yang harus mengikuti MOPD sampai jam empat sore. Bukankah dia panitia? Seharusnya dia bisa mengerti _dong_, bagaimana nasib anak MOPD itu?

**GUBRAK!**

Tiba-tiba Arum terjatuh, bersama dengan seseorang. Seorang pria yang berambut pirang, memakai kacamata, dan lumayan tinggi. Iris _aquamarine_-nya itu terkesan bisa memerintah siapa saja, meskipun dia masih memakai seragam SMP. Kesan pemimpin kuat jelas tergambar dari wajahnya. Itulah kesan pertama Arum saat melihat pria tadi. Pria itu bangkit, membersihkan noda yang didapatnya saat jatuh tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Arum yang masih terbaring di lapangan. _Kata-kata itu persis dengan kata-kata Kak Vash_, pikirnya. Arum menerima uluran tangan pria itu, dan pria itu menarik Arum sampai dia berdiri.

"Terima kasih! Maaf, tadi aku menabrakmu. Aku melamun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah sewajarnya seorang _hero_ menyelamatkan mereka yang lemah. Meskipun kau membuatku terjatuh, namun goresan kecil begini saja tidak apa-apa bagi _hero_ sepertiku!"

_Bagus. Tadi aku sudah bertemu dengan vampir tidak jelas, ketua OSIS sombong, dan sekarang... teman baru yang kena _hero complex_? Sekolah gila macam apa ini?_ pikir Arum bingung. "Maaf, tadi aku tidak memerhatikan sekitar. Aku Arum Nesiasari Pertiwi, panggil saja aku Arum. Aku lulusan dari SMP Indonesia Merdeka."

"Alfred F. Jones, hero seluruh dunia yang akan menyelamatkan sekolah ini dari ancaman monster jahat dan alien!" katanya sambil memukul-mukulkan tangannya sendiri ke dadanya, bagaikan seekor gorila. "Kalau kau ada masalah, panggil saja aku! Aku akan mengalahkan semua musuhmu, Arum!"

"Tapi apa kau yakin di sekolah ini banyak monster jahat dan alien?" tanya Arum ragu. Saat menanyakan hal itu, dia baru sadar kalau dia juga bertemu monster bertaring aneh yang bernama _vampire_ di sekolah ini.

"Tentu saja!" Alfred menjawab tanpa ragu, "Manusia tidak hidup sendirian di muka bumi ini! Begitu juga dengan sekolah ini, aku merasa ada banyak hawa kegelapan yang menguasai sekolah ini! Karena itulah aku diutus pemerintah Amerika untuk menumpas kejahatan!"

"Terlihat susah dipercaya."

Alfred mendekat ke arah Arum. Mengecilkan volume suaranya, "Memang terlihat sangat sulit dipercaya kan? Sekolah ini, selain menerima manusia biasa seperti kita, juga menerima _mereka_."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan mereka?" tanya Arum tak sabar. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang tidak beres.

"Tentu saja, siluman atau monster-monster legenda." kata Alfred menjelaskan tak kalah tak sabar. "Aku adalah _ghostbuster_ yang diutus pemerintah Amerika!"

"Mana mungkin!" pekik Arum, "Kau manusia kan?"

Alfred tersenyum, "Aku memang manusia. Tapi banyak juga yang merupakan makhluk _halfbreed_, bahkan ras murni makhluk-makhluk semacam itu. Oh iya, kau sudah melihat kelompokmu belum?" Alfred menunjukkan ke kertas yang tertancap di pepohonan besar di taman utama. "Di sana kau bisa melihat kelompokmu. Aku kelompok 2."

Arum segera berlari ke pepohonan itu, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang Amerika sok pahlawan itu. Terlihat ada empat pohon yang tertancap kertas daftar nama anggota kelompok itu, dan itu berarti terdapat empat kelompok MOPD.

"Arum Nesiasari... Arum..." gadis Indonesia itu menggumamkan namanya sendiri, mencari namanya di daftar-daftar kelompok itu. "Kelompok 2... Aku sekelompok dengan cowok sok pahlawan itu toh."

* * *

"PERHATIAN, BAGI CALON SISWA DAN SISWI SMA W ACADEMY YANG BARU, SILAKAN KE LAPANGAN, BERBARIS DENGAN BERDASARKAN PEMBAGIAN KELOMPOK YANG ADA DI POHON. BAGI YANG BELUM LIHAT, DIBERI WAKTU SAMPE HITUNGAN KE-10 UNTUK MELIHAT! SEKALI LAGI, BAGI CALON SISWA DAN SISWI W ACADEMY, SEGERA BERBARIS DI LAPANGAN DENGAN BERDASARKAN KELOMPOK YANG ADA DI POHON!" teriak seorang kakak kelas dengan memakai pengeras suara, yang jelas membuat mereka langsung sakit kepala tingkat akut. Meskipun suaranya terdengar... err... seksi, zPara siswa baru pun langsung ribet mencari barisan mereka. Untung kakak-kakak kelas membantu mereka untuk merapikan barisan.

Dan setelah itu, upacara pembukaan MOPD pun dimulai. Sambutan-sambutan yang membosankan, pemotongan pita, dan persembahan tari flamenco yang diperagakan dengan sangat luwes. Arum kagum melihat wanita yang meliuk-liuk menarikan tarian khas Spanyol itu. Katanya, itu persembahan dari klub tari tradisional seluruh dunia. Setelah tari selesai, upacara pembukaan selesai. Guru-guru yang tadi menggosip di belakang podium dengan bahagianya kembali ke tempat mereka semula.

"Perhatian, murid-murid baru. Maju dua langkah, grak!" pria yang tadi berteriak-teriak di awal paragraf kembali tampil, "Kalian boleh duduk kok. Duduk aja, nggak apa-apa."

Murid-murid baru itu menurut. Dengan takut-takut, mereka duduk di tengah lapangan, begitu juga dengan tokoh utama kita. Meskipun lantai lapangan basah, atau apapun, mereka tetap menurut. Tentu saja, mereka berusaha untuk tidak duduk di tempat yang basah. Kalau yang lebih dahulu mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik, tentu saja senang. Namun, orang-orang 'lamban' yang terlambat? Terpaksa duduk di tempat yang basah. Mau bagaimana lagi, kemarin hujan deras di daerah sini.

"Sekarang kita mau ada perkenalan panitia nih." kata pria itu lagi, "dimulai dari siapa ya?"

"Ya dari kamu lah, Antonio!" kata seorang gadis berambut madu dengan korsase bunga oranye yang disematkan di rambutnya yang berdiri di sebelah Antonio.

"Oh, ya sudah. Orang ganteng memang harus duluan ya?"

"CEPETAN!"

"Iye! Saya Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, panggil aja Kang Antonio, dari kelas XII IPS 4. Saya di sini sebagai PJK kelompok 3."

"Saya Elizaveta Herdevary, dari kelas XII IPA 2. Panggil Teh Elizaveta, Teh Elis juga boleh kok. Saya di sini sebagai PJK kelompok 2." kata gadis berambut madu di sebelahnya.

"Saya Tsvetan Borislav, dari kelas XII IPA 1. Panggil aja Kang Tsvetan atau Kang Tsvet. Jabatan saya sebagai MC dan seksi acara, namun sampai tadi dibajak Antonio." kata seorang pria berambut hitam dengan belah tengah. Otomatis semua orang tertawa mendengar kata-kata Tsvetan.

"Natalya Arlovskaya, kelas XI IPA 2. Panggil saya Teh Natalya, Teh Lya, terserah. Jabatan saya sebagai PJK kelompok 3."

"Ivan Braginski, XII IPA 1. Panggil aja Kang Ivan! Jabatan saya sebagai PJK kelompok 2, da."

"Yekaterina Katushya, kelas XII IPS 2. Jabatan saya sebagai PJK kelompok 1. Panggil saya Teh Yekaterina ya!"

"Gupta Muhammad Hassan, kelas XII IPS 1. Panggil saja saya Kang Gupta. Jabatan saya sebagai seksi dokumentasi."

"Arthur Kirkland, panggil aja Kang Arthur." kata orang beralis supertebal yang tadi. "Jabatan saya di sini sebagai ketua OSIS."

" Saya Nickolaas Bondevik, kelas XII IPA 1. Panggil aja Kang Nick. Jabatan saya sebagai PJK kelompok 1."

"Vlad Von Ilyasviel..."

Mendengar nama itu disebut, sudah pasti emosi Arum menjadi-jadi. Itu orang yang tadi pagi-ralat, fajar kan? Dia terlihat lebih gentleman daripada yang Arum lihat fajar tadi. Yang fajar tadi terlihat lebih lemah, lebih wild, lebih... seksi?

_Ah, kenapa Aku berpikir begitu?_ Arum menampar dirinya sendiri secara pelan. Untung tak ada yang menyadari perilaku aneh Arum itu.

"...Panggil saja Kang Vlad. Jabatan saya sebagai seksi logistik dan keamanan."

"Kiku Honda, jabatan saya sebagai Ketua Panitia acara ini. Panggil saja Kang Kiku."

"Im Yong Soo! Panggil saja Kang Yong Soo, jabatan saya sebagai seksi konsumsi!"

"Saya Jan De Graaf , jabatan saya sebagai seksi keamanan dan logistik."

"Saya Vash Zwingli... jabatan saya sebagai PJK kelompok 4."

"Terakhir saya! Laura Zwijger, panggil aja Teh Laura... dari kelas XI IPA 1, saya di sini sebagai PJK kelompok 4!"

Selesai juga perkenalan panitia yang menghabiskan banyak dialog itu. Sekarang Tsvetan sebagai MC yang mengambil alih_ mike_. "Sekarang kita acaranya ramah tamah dengan para PJK. Silahkan para PJK memisahkan diri dari sini dan menemani peserta MOPD."

Dan Arum membatu di tempat sementara yang lainnya ribet mencari kelompoknya. Bahkan dia tidak mendengar Alfred memanggilnya dari tadi. Dia baru sadar ada seseorang di masa lalunya yang ada di sini, dan dia baru sadar sekarang. Bertambahlah orang yang paling tak ingin dia temui di sekolah ini.

**Jan De Graaf. **Itulah orang yang paling dibenci Arum-bahkan kebenciannya melebihi kebenciannya dengan pria berambut pirang stroberi itu.

_"Mustahil dia bersekolah di sini!"_ teriaknya dalam hati. Namun Arum menahannya. Dia mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam bersama dengan pria berambut _jingkrak_ itu.

"Sekarang waktunya kalian untuk beramah tamah dengan kelompok kalian." kata Tsvetan, sebelum Arum sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Ayo, kelompok dua kemari!" teriak Teh Elizaveta.

* * *

Setelah ramah tamah dan perkenalan anggota kelompok, mereka diizinkan untuk beristirahat. Arum memilih untuk menemui sang vampire, menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan tadi pagi dan apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya dari anak perempuan desa sepertinya. Yang bersangkutan sedang duduk di bawah pohon, menikmati matahari pagi yang sejuk sambil merasakan angin yang bertiup semilir, menggoyangkan pohon ke kanan dan ke kiri secara santai.

"Hei, Kang..." Arum berusaha untuk menahan tawa. Memanggil senior dari luar negeri dengan panggilan Sunda memang terdengar kocak, "Ilyasviel... Aku mau bertanya..."

"Soal tadi pagi?" tanya Vlad dengan tenang. "Penjelasannya panjang, waktu istirahat hanya lima menit. Tak akan cukup untuk menjelaskannya untukmu."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa kau mengambil darahku. Kau bukan vampire kan? Lalu, menurut beberapa senior, kau meninggalkanku begitu saja di tanah. Kenapa? Sekolah apaan ini? Lalu saat aku pingsan apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku?"

Vlad mendesah, "Kujawab satu persatu. Satu, aku memang vampire. Dua, karena jika aku membawamu, aku tak tahu harus membawamu ke mana dan aku tak mau dicopot dari kepanitiaan. Tiga, ini W Academy. Empat... err..."

"Jawaban yang aneh. Lalu, nomor empat?"

"Aku meminum darahmu." kata Vlad.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Arum dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Begitulah. Sudahlah, waktu istirahat sudah nyaris selesai. Aku dan Jan harus mempersiapkan peralatan untuk acara setelah ini."

"Jan? Jan De Graaf? Si orang Belanda?"

"Begitulah. Kau kembali ke barisanmu."

**To Be Continued**

**Chapter yang gak jelas OwO''. Kepada pembaca sabar saja karena author memang begini kok. -_-'' kalo lemon, sabaaar~~ ada kejutannya onhonhonhonhon~~  
**

**Saya balas anonymous reviews ya :3  
**

**Moku-chan: ohoho~ maksudnya adegan lemon? Tunggu yaa~ *wink wink*  
**

**Mokakoshi *kamu dua kali review?*: UKNes? Selooow~ XDD**

**Mina Miyaguchi: UKNes juga nih? Tunggu ya ;D**

**Lady Raven: RussPruss? Dimasukin ke kotak ide~**

**Aphrodite: nggak bisa digantii _ sorry D:**

**Review, da?**


End file.
